


Love or Hate (Drabbles)

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Harry Potter - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: That would be a collection of Drabbles (my very first try)I own nothing.... and there will be some changes.... (that‘s what happens in ff)





	1. „You‘re my brother“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel/Gretel

_„You are my brother._

_But you would not understand._

_No one will understand._

_I am a witch._

_She is a witch._

Forgive me...

 

_I am a white witch._

_She is the darkest witch of all._

_I love her._

_I am done with hunting._

_Hunting myself._

_I can not hunt myself._

_Forgive me._

_Or try to kill us both._

_You will never get close enough._

 

_I want her._

_I need her._

_She needs me._

_She wants me._

_She loves me._

 

_Maybe it is a dark path._

_Covered in blood._

_Don‘t try to find us..._

_But I love her, more than anything.“_

 


	2. Love the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel/Gretel

“Gretel, _I‘m dark...“_

_“I don‘t care...“_

_“I‘m older than you...“_

_“I don‘t care.“_

_“Much older...“_

_“I don‘t care...“_

_“I should kill you.“_

_“Do it, if you feel better afterwards.“_

_“You are stubborn.“_

_“I know...“_

_“You should try to kill me...“_

_“I should...“_

_“I‘m evil...“_

_“I don‘t care...“_

_“Gretel...“_

_“Muriel...“_

_“You can‘t be serious....“_

_“I am...“_

_“I could kill your brother.“_

_“Than I would kill you.“_

_“You really love me?!“_

_“Yes...“_

_“I killed people.“_

_“I killed witches...“_

_“I will be your ruin...“_

_“No. You‘re just afraid.“_

_“Maybe...“_

_“I love you...“_

_“Don‘t say that...“_

_“Muriel...“_

_“I hate myself... I love you too...“_


	3. I don‘t forgive you... but I don‘t hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape/Lily

_We were friends_

_I thought we were friends_

_Where‘s the difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor?!_

_It‘s ridiculous_

_I thought you were my friend_

_I thought you were different_

_But you‘re not_

_You‘re a Slytherin_

_I thought we were friends_

_Does it matter that we‘re not in the same house?!_

_It seems to matter_

_I‘ll never forgive you_

_How can I ever forgive you?!_

_You knew about my family_

_You knew about my blood status_

_But you looked me in the eyes and called me mudblood_

_I thought we were friends_

_Maybe I should hate you_

_I can not. No way..._


	4. Let it be....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissamione

 

_Your eyes_

_Your touch_

_Your skin_

_Let it be_

_My world_

_So far from yours_

_My blood_

_Pure... always pure...._

_Your blood_

_As red as mine_

_Let it be_

_Can you feel it?_

_I can...._

_Touch me,_

_like I will touch you_

_Kiss me,_

_like I will kiss you_

_Taste me,_

_like I will taste you..._

_Let it be_

_There‘s no difference_

_between you and me_

_We are one_

_I will be with you_

_I will protect you_

_I would kill for you_

_I would do everything for you_

_My love_

_My sweetheart..._

_Hermione,_

_let me love you..._

_I do..._


	5. We‘re one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucissa

_„A part of me would like to run away..._

_from you._

_A part of me wished, I could have choose by myself_

_A part of me won‘t be yours._

_Your wife_

_Neither your friend._

_A part of me hate you, for the death eater in you_

_A part of me, don‘t know whether you lost your soul_

_A part of me loaths you for the things you‘ve done for him_

_That snake-like-face_

_I‘d hated my parents for this_

_The arranged marriage_

_I wanted to die_

_But... the strongest part of me loves you so much...._

_We’re one..._

_Forever.“_


	6. Please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa/Muriel

_Please stay..._

_Please don‘t leave me_

_I know we are two different people_

_I know, we don‘t know each other..._

_We met years after the war_

_Years after I heard your name_

_the first time_

_Your name..._

_Like a powerful witch_

_Like an very old witch_

_Like a cruel witch_

_But you are different_

_Please stay_

_Please don‘t leave me_

_We can work this out_

_I know what you feel_

_I know, that you‘re looking at me_

_I can‘t stop thinking of you_

_You saved me from that drunken arse_

_Let me know you_

_Please stay_

_Please don‘t leave me_


	7. Lion and Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione/Narcissa

_You looked at me_

_I looked at you..._

_You held a book on your hand_

_But you didn‘t read_

_You were watching me_

_Afraid to lose me_

_Again..._

_I left the book store..._

_You stayed..._

_I came back..._

_You were there..._

_Again..._

_You left the book store..._

_I left the book store..._

_You never bought a book..._

_I always bought a book..._

_Always..._

_Your lips..._

_So soft..._

_Your touch.._

_So careful..._

_I love the way you look at my wedding ring_

_Our wedding ring_

_A snake and a Lion_

_Pure silver..._

_„I love you Narcissa...“_

_„I love you too, Hermione.“_


	8. „Tell me to leave...“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily/Narcissa

_„Tell me that you don‘t love me..._

_Tell me to leave, and you will never see me again..._

_Tell me, that you have regrets for everything that had happened between us..._

_Tell me...._

_Tell me you don‘t have feelings for me...“_

_„I have no regrets Lily..._

_I can‘t send you away, because that‘s not what I want, because I‘m promised to him. It‘s not my destiny to be with another woman...“_

_A soft hand cupped a soft cheek. A thumb stroke away Tears..._

_„Yes, Lily... I love you...“_

_„Promise me that you’ll try to come back to me...“_

_„I swear...“_


	9. Shut up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel/Gretel

_„Don‘t talk...“_

_„What do you think, what is that feeling?“_

_„Don‘t talk...“_

_„It‘s new....“_

_„Don‘t talk....“_

_„You‘re evil... you‘re dark...“_

_„Stop that...“_

_„You‘re strong... powerfull.... but that scares you...“_

_„Shut the fucking up...“_

_„I saw through your hatred...“_

_„Will you please shut up....“_

_„You touched me....“_

_„Shut up...“_

_„You nearly killed me....“_

_„Shut up...“_

_„I‘m a white witch... there‘s no difference between you and me....“_

_„Shut up...“_

_„I‘m not afraid of you...“_

_„Shut up....“_

_„I was afraid of you, yes....“_

_„GRETEL! SHUT UP!!!“_

_„Why, Muriel?“_

_„Because I want to say, that I fucking love you! I love you so much....“_


	10. Blood of my Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissy & Andromeda

_„Dromeda...“_

_„Cissy...“_

_They stood there. In the middle of the great hall. In the middle of hurt people, dead people, crying people, hugging people..._

_They stood just there, and stared at each other..._

_„Blood of my Blood...?“ it was merely a whisper that came out of Andromeda‘s mouth..._

_„Blood of my Blood.“ Narcissa finally managed to say..._

_„But...“_

_„No... you are my sister... you will always be my sister.“ Narcissa said, closed the distance and hugged her tight._

_„I‘ve missed you...“_

_„I‘ve missed you too...“_

_„Bella‘s dead... and Lucius hates me, does he.“_

_„Don‘t care.... come home with me...“_

_„Okay...“_


	11. End of fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen

_„Swan.“_

_„Your Majesty.“_

_„Two years is a long time.“_

_„It is...“_

_„I hate those balls.“_

_„Me too...“_

_„But I was hoping to find you here.“_

_„Is that so?!“_

_„Yes.“_

_„Why?“_

_„Because I‘ve missed you.“_

_„It was your fucking decition!“_

_„I know... and I‘m sorry.“_

_„Fine.“_

_„Emma....“_

_„Screw you. You’d sent me away...“ she was about to leave_

_„I love you!“_

_She turned around and found her Queen kneeling in the floor. Everyone was staring at her._

_The evil Queen reached out a hand for the woman of her desire._

_„Become my wife. Give me that honour...“_

_Emma took the hand...._


	12. You do not hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SwanQueen

_23.50 clock_

_A muffin_

_A candle_

_Alone in a big apartment in New York_

_23.55 clock_

_A knock on her door_

_"Who the hell ...", she said and went to the door and opened it_

_"Let me guess, a muffin and a candle."_

_"Regina ... what ..."_

_"Did you really think that I would leave you alone ?!"_

_"No, I ..."_

_Regina pushed her inside, closed the door and turned the muffin into a cake with 32 candles._

_"11:59 pm ... midnight ... make a wish."_

_Emma finally grabbed Regina's jacket, pulled her closer and kissed her._

_"I hate you..."_

_"No you don’t ..."_

_"No I don’t ..."_


	13. In our perfect world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily/Snape

_In a perfect world..._

 

_Would I be yours..._

 

_In a perfect world..._

 

_Would I never stopp kissing you..._

 

_In a perfect world...._

 

_Would you be mine..._

 

_In a perfect world..._

 

_Would I hold you..._

 

_In a perfect world..._

 

_Would I marry you..._

 

_In a perfect world..._

 

_Would I buy a manor for us..._

 

_In a perfect world..._

 

_Would we never leave our bed..._

 

_In a perfect world..._

 

_Would I buy you every book you ever dreamed of..._

 

_In a perfect world, we would agree, that this is our perfect world..._

 

_Would we agree, that there‘s still a chance for us...._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissamione

 

It was always the same drink...

 

A cup of coffe.

 

It was always the same table...

 

A nice small table, in the corner of a small cafè in London.

 

It started with fout tables between them...

 

They met every weekend...

 

They started to met every third day...

 

There were two tables between them...

 

They started to met every day...

 

The same table, the same time, no talk, paying for each others drink, glances, smirks, slight touches, and after a few months an outstreched hand.

 

,,I would like to invite you to dinner..."

 

Narcissa stood up and took the warm hand...

 


	15. Brother or witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel/Gretel

You told us the story‘bout our parents...

I believed you...

I shouldn‘d believe you...

He said, you lied...

He doesn‘t believe you.

 

He only wanted to kill you.

We prepared our weapons.

It felt wrong.

A white witch helped us...

He loved her.

He accepted her.

Why could he not accept you?

And why am I thinking about that?!

 

 

You killed her...

You almost killed us...

My brother was about to kill you.

You almost died.

I knocked him out.

Betrayed him.

I helped you...

You let me helping you.

We flew together...

Hand in Hand...

I never looked back.


End file.
